


Storm Coming In

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a storm coming in, Derek makes the rounds of his pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Coming In

There was a storm coming. The air was sharp with the smell of ozone, heavy and crackling with electricity, while the wind carried the scent of the approaching rain on it like a sweet promise. Everyone felt it, human and werewolf alike, most hurrying to take shelter and lock themselves away somewhere warm and snug and safe.

Derek had always loved storms. There was something about them that charged him up, filled him with energy and made him want to run until he was just as loose and wild as the lightning around him. He knew it wasn’t something everyone shared, though, so as much as he wanted to call to his pack and rally them to run with him, he did the responsible thing and left them alone. Although that didn’t mean he didn’t check on them - that was an Alpha’s job, seeing that the pack was safe and secure, whether the danger that threatened was from werewolves, hunters, or nature itself.

He started with Boyd and Erica. They weren’t anywhere to be found around Erica’s house, but at Boyd’s he discovered them curled up on the couch, watching a movie together. He stood in the backyard, looking at them through the sliding glass door for a moment, then took off for Isaac’s. There he couldn’t see anything, but he could smell him - along with the strong scent of fear. Storms must frighten him, probably bringing up memories of his father and the abuse he’d suffered at his hands, but he hadn’t asked for help, so Derek left him alone for the moment. He’d check back with him in the morning, maybe take him to breakfast and see if there was some way to help him through it.

Scott and Allison were next, and as he’d expected, he found them together as well, their scents mingling just outside Scott’s house. He decided not to bother looking in on them, since he was sure they were doing more than just cuddling up and watching a movie. Out of courtesy to Scott, he went by the hospital to make sure his mother was all right, which meant once he was done, there was only one person left to check on. Stiles. Left to his own devices, Derek would’ve headed right out to the forest to enjoy his time alone in the storm, but Scott considered the boy pack even if he didn’t, and Derek considered Scott pack, so he guessed he had to at least go by his house.

The Jeep was in the driveway when he got there - no big surprise, seeing as Scott was locked away with Allison. He was fairly sure Stiles didn’t have any other friends, which left him alone for the storm as well. But there was no scent of fear or apprehension here. Instead, as he got closer to the house, he smelled something completely different, entirely unexpected and definitely not unpleasant. The boy was aroused, and not just the usual light arousal that all sixteen-year-old boys tended to wear. No, this was strong. And fresh. Which meant...

Derek looked up at the open window, the drapes drawn back as though to welcome the storm in, and he knew he really should leave. He’d ensured that all the members of his little pack had somewhere to weather the storm, so he’d done his duty. But it wasn’t duty drawing him to that window, coaxing him up the nearby tree and out onto a limb until he could look inside Stiles’ room. It wasn’t duty at all.

Stiles was stretched out on top of his bed, naked and hard, one hand slowly stroking his cock. But that was clearly secondary to the pleasure he was deriving from the purple dildo he was fuckiing himself with. Derek drew in a sharp breath at the sight of it, glistening with lube as it was worked in and out of Stiles’ hole. From his vantage point, he could only see flashes, glimpses of the toy that made him wish for a better view. He wanted to crouch down at the edge of the bed and watch, get to see and smell everything, but he doubted Stiles would allow that, so he was reduced to hiding in the tree and watching the boy fuck himself.

A far off roll of thunder mingled with Stiles’ moan and Derek shifted uncomfortably on his perch as his own dick twitched in response. He might not like Stiles, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about pinning the boy down and fucking him within an inch of his life before. And from the looks of things right now, Stiles wouldn’t necessarily be averse to it. The first patter of raindrops started to fall and a flash lit up the sky, which meant up a tree probably wasn’t a great place to be, but the hand Stiles had tucked between his legs was moving faster now, almost as though he’d been waiting for the storm to arrive to really get going. As though the storm fired him up, too.

Derek’s hand moved down to squeeze himself through his jeans while Stiles started to writhe on the bed, planting his feet flat and lifting his hips. He was desperate for it, moaning and half-sobbing as he fucked that toy into himself, his arm flexing with the movement. The rain grew stronger, a steady fall that was already drenching Derek, but neither he nor the boy on the other side of the window cared. If anything, Stiles was moving even faster, and Derek counted three more flashes before he suddenly started panting and chanting. It took him a minute to make out the words over the fall of rain and the roll of thunder, but when he did, he could hardly believe it. “... fuckfuckfuck, yeah, right there, like that, gonna come. C’mon, fuck me, fuck me, do it hard, God, fuck me, Derek!”

He saw Stiles’ hand tighten around his dick, saw him start to shoot, thick and white on his stomach, and then Derek fell out of the tree, landing in a bone-jarring thud that no amount of thunder could conceal. His head was swimming, his ears ringing, although he wasn’t sure if that was from the fall or the laughter he heard above him. He looked up to see Stiles standing at the window, naked and covered in come, like an invitation to sin.

“Next time you wanna be a Peeping Wolf, better make sure you have someplace that’s not so slippery,” he called down. “And just to let you know - the next show won’t be free - it’ll be audience participation required!”


End file.
